


Цикл истории

by Florka



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, We, Zamyatin
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Всё, что имеет начало, имеет и конец. Но с той же вероятностью всё, что имеет конец - имеет и начало. Это конец моей песни, I-330, но не твоей, никогда этого не забывай."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цикл истории

Он появился из ниоткуда - взъерошенный, с диким взглядом, в строгом синем костюме, слишком ярком, чтобы быть частью этого мира. I-330 с не присущим ей удивлением смотрела на этого человека, с ужасом и трепетом открывая для себя новую неизвестную уравнения вселенной. В её голове щёлкнул тумблер, минус наложился на минус и в итоге их произведения возникло нечто новое, нечто иррациональное, лежащее вне области чистой математики. В древности люди звали это душой, сейчас это называют болезнью.  
Доктор появился как раз вовремя - I-330, стоящая перед ним сейчас, ещё была идеальным членом общества и прилежным строителем Интеграла. Но теперь всё это было уже не важно.  
Резко притянув к себе, незнакомец коснулся губами её лба и прошептал:  
\- Всё, что имеет начало, имеет и конец. Но с той же вероятностью всё, что имеет конец - имеет и начало. Это конец моей песни, I-330, но не твоей, никогда этого не забывай, - сделав несколько шагов прочь, он развернулся и, подбежав, крепко поцеловал её в губы.  
После чего он скрылся и навсегда исчез из её жизни. Попадая в Газовую комнату - твоя жизнь прекращается раньше, чем ты теряешь сознание.  
Он появился из ниоткуда - взъерошенный, в строгом синем костюме, всё так же слишком ярком, чтобы быть частью этого мира. Просто открыл дверь Газовой комнаты и вошёл внутрь столь лёгкой походкой, словно каждый день лишь этим и занимался. I-330 достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы узнать его: это тот самый человек, который положил начало строительству её души.  
\- Привет! - радостно улыбнувшись, сказал он, - Как дела?  
\- Вы кто вообще такой? Как вы сюда проникли? - в возмущении спросил Благодетель.  
\- О, я Доктор, - и он улыбнулся ещё шире. - И, как я погляжу, - он бросил короткий взгляд в сторону I-330, - вам просто необходима моя помощь!  
Всего через семь минут и тридцать две секунды, браслеты вокруг ног и рук I-330 оказались расстёгнуты, но она не спешила подниматься на ноги.  
\- Ну что же, мисс, - Доктор возился возле панели управления с каким-то прибором, постоянно издающим приятно жужжащий звук. - Ты так и будешь сидеть на месте или встанешь и поможешь мне спасти этот мир от его чрезмерно рационального развития?  
I-330 неловко поднялась с кресла, но не сделала ни шагу вперёд. Кому, как не ей, было знать, что у этого мира уже был шанс оказаться спасённым, и теперь любые попытки были бы тщетны:  
\- Мы проиграли, Доктор, - её голос был прерывист и тих. - Лети, спасай кого-нибудь другого.  
\- О, вы далеко ещё не проиграли, - он выплыл откуда-то из-за её плеча и пригрозил своей непонятной светящейся ручкой. - Верь мне, я доктор, - и, развернувшись на пятках, он смело направился в сторону двери. Остановившись в проёме, Доктор обернулся и с недоумением уставился на девушку:  
\- Ну так ты идёшь или как?  
I-330 нерешительно замялась. Понимающе кивнув, Доктор скрылся за дверью, но через пару секунд снова просунул свой нос в комнату:  
\- У меня есть самая настоящая машина времени, - и он призывно подмигнул. - Тебя как зовут-то, кстати?  
\- Разве ты не... - сложно было поверить в существование машины времени. Но сейчас, у неё на глазах, произошло столько событий, на фоне которых путешествия во времени были тривиальным следствием какой-нибудь теоремы. А быстрое сопоставление фактов прошлого и настоящего убрало лишнее неизвестное из уравнения, и теперь можно было с лёгкостью обнаружить его решение. Как только I-330 приняла для себя эти простые выводы - загорелся тонкий огонёк надежды. "Всё, что имеет конец - имеет и начало." Здесь, сейчас, свершалось начало их, её и Доктора, истории. Истории, которая закончилась так далеко в её прошлом.  
\- I-330, - смело подняв голову, ответила она. Победно ухмыльнувшись, Доктор снова скрылся за дверью, теперь уже точно зная, что эта девушка последует за ним. Новая спутница - новый виток истории. Сейчас им следовало лишь спасти один мир, но в недалёком будущем - они неоднократно спасут целую Вселенную.


End file.
